I Get Off
by Boarbatusk328
Summary: Ruby and Blake are next-door neighbours with a somewhat different relationship. BlackRose smut


**I Get Off**

**Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY.**

Ruby hummed quietly as she exited her house and locked her door. She walked over to the street, where her car was parked, and was about to get in, until she saw something out of the corner of her eye.

A black-haired woman with little cat ears poking out of the top of her head was walking up to her car only a few meters away. As she reached her car, she turned towards Ruby. Gold met silver as they made eye contact.

"Good morning, Ruby," she said with a warm smile.

"G-good morning, Blake," Ruby replied awkwardly before getting in her car. Ruby sighed as she drove off. No matter how hard she tried, she just couldn't bring herself to start a conversation with her. She and Blake had been next-door neighbours ever since Blake moved in 6 months ago. Ruby probably wouldn't even know her name if her older sister, Yang, hadn't been there that day and forced her to go over to introduce herself and welcome Blake to the neighbourhood.

She said it was to help Ruby improve her social skills, but Ruby assumed it was really because Yang wanted to hit on Blake. Which she did. However, Blake was unusually immune to Yang's "charm". However, she and Ruby did have a wonderful conversation about art and literature.

Since then they had attended a few lectures together, but otherwise hardly ever spoke. Ruby wouldn't really consider them friends. More like acquaintances who inform each other about certain events.

A shame, really, as Ruby had developed quite the crush on the black-haired beauty.

However, there was one other instance in which they "interacted".

(**)

Ruby walked in her house and flicked on the lights. She then checked her watch and sighed.

"10 pm. Wonder if she's still up."

She hung her red coat on the coat-hanger and threw off her black jeans, revealing a pair of red and black striped panties.

"Ahh, much better," she said as she stretched her legs.

She then walked upstairs and into her room. Without turning on the lights, she walked straight to her window and looked out. Through said window, one could look straight in through the window of the house next door. Which happened to lead to none other than Blake's bedroom.

_It's dark. She's probably asleep._ Ruby sighed. She was just about to go take a shower when she noticed the light's go on in the other bedroom. Ruby's breath hitched as she saw someone walk into the room. Blake, in all her naked glory, rubbing her hair dry with a towel.

Ruby pressed herself against the wall to the side of the window and stared out at Blake, taking everything in. Her gorgeous, long, silky black hair which was now free from the towel. Her adorable kitty ears which twitched every now and then. Her beautiful golden eyes which seemed to be glowing. Her incredible breasts which looked pretty soft. Her long, slender legs and her shapely arse.

She then laid down on her bed, nestling herself against the soft sheets. In that moment, she really did look like a cat. Ruby could almost hear her purring. She then turned to lay on her back, running her hands across her body.

Ruby knew what was about to come. She quickly unbuttoned her black shirt and tossed it aside, revealing a bra that matched her panties, and watched intently.

Slowly, Blake raised her right hand and positioned it at her core. At the same time, she lowered her leg, giving Ruby a perfect view of the action.

Blake was now gently caressing her clit with two fingers. Her eyes were closed and there was a pleasured smile on her face as her breasts heaved up and down.

Ruby slowly inserted her hand into her panties and mimicked Blake. A small gasp escaped her mouth as she rubbed her clit, her eyes closing for a second before refocusing on Blake.

After a few moments, Blake removed her fingers from her clit and inserted them into her core, gently thrusting into herself while continued to rub her clit with her thumb and now used her left hand to massage one of her breasts.

Once again, Ruby copied her. Inserting her fingers, rubbing her clit with her thumb and pushing her left hand under her bra to massage her breast. It was weird. A mere five years ago, her breasts were so small. Barely bigger than her flat-chested friend Weiss'. Now they were quite impressive, almost as big as her sister Yang, who was probably the bustiest girl Ruby knew.

Ruby stared at Blake. Her mouth was now open, clearly moaning just as Ruby was now. Her face was flushed and her hips were grinding against her hand. What Ruby wouldn't give to feel Blake touch her breasts for once. To be the one touching her breasts. The one she was grinding against.

The thought of the two of them actually being together made Ruby speed up. She didn't mind. Blake had also picked up the pace.

Her hand had left her breast and was now tightly gripping the blanket. Her mouth had opened wider. Her moans were probably full-out yells at this point. Ruby had to show more restraint. She didn't want to risk being caught. Yet her moans were still quite load and her breathing was heavy. Her forehead was now pressed against the edge of the window, as was her left hand. Her eyes were glued to Blake. She knew the woman was about to reach to her climax. That feeling was building up inside her as well. Her thrusts became quicker, her juices had covered her hand and were flowing down her legs.

Then, Ruby saw Blake throw her head back, her mouth wide open as she was probably screaming from the orgasm. Then, something snaked it's way into her head.

_Ruby!_ She heard Blake cry out in pleasure. The mere thought of being the one making Blake scream like that drove Ruby over the edge and she could not help but yell out in pleasure as she reached her climax.

She sat against the wall, slowly letting her orgasm wear off. But as the hormones started to calm down, they were replaced by guilt. _I did it again,_ she thought as she stared at her cum-coated hand. _I masturbated to her. To Blake. My next-door neighbour who greets me every morning. I pleasured myself while watching her masturbate. Damn it!_ She knocked her fist against the ground. Then she wrapped her arms around her legs and pulled them close. _What's wrong with me? I can't just watch her while she's masturbating. That's wrong! That's an invasion of her privacy. Why? Why does she always have to leave the curtains open? Why does she have to do that in plain sight? _Ruby nuzzled against her legs and let out a small sniffle. _Why do I have to be such a freak?_

(**)

It was 11 pm. Ruby was currently sitting in her armchair drinking tea and reading a book. Normally, she would've been in bed an hour ago, but tomorrow was her day off and she sought to take advantage of that. She had decided not to watch Blake tonight. She simply could not bring herself to use the woman anymore. She even took...precautionary measures to ensure she wasn't tempted. Unfortunately, watching porn took a lot longer and wasn't nearly as satisfying as watching Blake was. But it worked. She was fully content with her book and didn't have the slightest urge to go up to her room. _Maybe there's still hope for me after all. _Her thoughts were interrupted by the doorbell. _The heck? Who would come here in the middle of the night?_

She got up, threw on a pair of pants and slowly walked over to the door. On the way, she armed herself with a baseball bat, just to be sure. Another ring. Ruby looked through the spyhole and her eyes widened. She unlocked the door, pulled back the chain and opened it to find her faunus neighbor on the other side. "Blake?"

"Good evening, Ruby," Blake said nonchalantly. "May I come in?"

Ruby peeked her head out and looked around, making sure there really was nobody else there. She then looked back at Blake. "It's 11 pm."

Blake frowned. "Is that a problem?"

"I-it's just not a common time for visitors."

Blake smiled again. "Well, I'm a very uncommon girl." She pressed herself past Ruby, the latter noticing the distinct smell of lavender.

She closed the door and followed Blake into the living. There, in the light, Ruby noticed Blake's weird attire. The woman was wearing what appeared to be a black robe and black shoes. "Umm, Blake? Is there something you need?"

She heard Blake sniff. "A cup of tea would be nice."

Ruby sighed. As irritating as this situation was for her, her parents had taught her manners. When there's a guest, you tend to them. "How would you like it?"

"It's black tea, right? I'll have it with a bit of cream."

Ruby nodded and went to the kitchen. When she returned, Blake had sat down in the chair next to hers. Ruby gave her the cup, receiving a "thank you" from the unexpected guest, and sat down in her chair.

"So, Blake, why did you come over?"

Again, Blake frowned. "Can't I just come over to spend time with a friend?"

"You've never come over before. It's the middle of the night. You're wearing a robe. You look like you were about to go to bed, but then noticed you were missing something, then trudged over here in the hopes that I'd have it."

This made Blake laugh. It was lighthearted, beautiful laugh that made Ruby's heart skip a beat. "Right on the money, Ruby. I'm impressed."

Ruby sighed again. "So, what is it that you wanted so badly that it couldn't till tomorrow?"

"You."

There was a moment of silence in which Ruby just stared at Blake. "Uh, what?"

"I missed you, Ruby. What happened?" Blake asked as she opened up her robe, revealing herself to be completely naked underneath. "Don't I excite you anymore?"

That's where Ruby's head went into overdrive. Her heart started beating so hard it seemed like it was about to burst out of her chest, her face turned just as red as her hair and her thoughts were spinning around her head, making her dizzy. Finally, a load of unintelligible gibberish escaped her mouth before her vision went black.

(**)

Ruby slowly opened her eyes. Her vision was still a little blurry, so she blinked a few times to clear it up. She noticed she was lying on her couch and sat herself up with a groan.

"Ah, Ruby!" She turned towards the voice. Her eyes widened as she saw Blake running up and kneeling down next to her. "You're okay. Thank god," she said, a relieved smile on her face.

"Wh-wha-?"

"I'm so sorry, Ruby. Really. In hindsight, I really was being a bit bold, there."

Ruby stared at her in confusion before the memory hit. Her face lit up again and her eyes widened even more. "Oh!"

"Yeah. Listen, Ruby, it's just..." Her eyes started moving back and forth, trying to find the right words. "I grew up as an orphan. I've always been alone. Sure, I did have friends, but always the wrong friends. Whenever I truly needed them, they abandoned. So I started isolating myself, not letting anyone close to me. And then I met you. You were kind, cheerful, genuine. Unlike any person I had ever met. Unfortunately, you were an isolationist, just like me. I tried to make things work between us, but I couldn't break out of my shell. In the end, I could barely even call you a friend. It saddened me. But then, one night, when I, once again, tried to escape into pleasure, an eery feeling came over me. I turned and noticed two stunning silver eyes staring at me. Filled with a lust, with a desire that I had never experienced before. And suddenly, my pleasure was no longer empty and miserable. It was exciting, it was breathtaking. The mere thought that someone was currently using me to pleasure themselves, it was...incredible."

"I..." Ruby's voice trembled. "I always thought I was a freak for what I was doing. Using you to pleasure myself...It felt wrong."

"I felt the same way," Blake admitted. "A woman who enjoys being watched? Who enjoys lustful eyes scanning every centimeter of her body? Surely, something was wrong with me? But then again, some say the same thing about homosexuality. Do you think that's wrong?"

No. Ruby had come to terms with her sexuality when she was a teenager. She no longer felt that anything was _disgusting _or _wrong _about liking girls.

"Every night, I felt your stare," Blake continued. "Every night, until today. When I didn't get that feeling, I scanned your window, only to notice the lack of those lustful silver eyes. It was disappointing. And all of a sudden, I no longer felt the urge to touch myself. And that got me thinking. Why was I so dependent on you? Initially, it was just being watched that turned me on. The thought of someone getting off on me made me hot. But then, somewhere down the line, that feeling specified itself on you. I wanted you to watch me. To want me. To get off on me. It was no longer being watched that turned me on, it was you. When I realized that, I decided to take action. I came over here and decided to seduce you...That could've gone better."

"Blake, are you saying..."

"Ruby," Blake's voice was husky as she, once again, took off her robe. Ruby's breath hitched at the sight of Blake's gorgeous body. "All those nights I was fantasizing about you. Touching yourself. Touching me. I want you, Ruby. Will you...?"

Ruby closed the distance between them and locked their lips in a passionate kiss. She then gripped Blake's head and pushed her closer while forcing her tongue into her mouth. Their tongues wrestled each other, relishing in the overdue meeting.

They finally broke apart due to lack of oxygen panting heavily. "Ahh, such passion," Blake started. "Even better than I imagined."

"Blake," Ruby tried to pull her in for another kiss, but Blake pulled back.

"For months you've been watching me. All I had was my imagination. Now I want to see it. Show me what you looked like."

A blush covered Ruby's cheeks, but she nodded. She unbuttoned her shirt and threw off her pants. She considered taking off her underwear as well, but since she she hardly ever did that, she decided against.

"You have nice breasts," Blake said. "Since you usually wore that red jacket, I hardly ever got a chance to check you out. But now, ...mmh." She licked her lips.

Ruby's blush grew deeper. She pushed her right hand into her panties and started rubbing clit.

"You did it with your underwear on?"

Ruby forced a nod.

"Oh, Ruby," she came in close and whispered into her ear, "you naughty, naughty girl."

This elicited a loud moan from Ruby, which made Blake shoot back. "Oh my god, Ruby. That was orgasmic. Ohh, you don't know what you're doing to me."

Ruby then inserted two fingers while her thumb kept rubbing her clit. She also pushed her left hand under her bra and started massaging her breast.

"Ruby, have you been mimicking me?"

Ruby looked away. "I...didn't want to do it too fast and finish before you."

A deep sigh escaped Blake's mouth as she kept watching Ruby.

Ruby's blush was now a deep crimson and she avoided Blake's gaze. She felt incredibly embarrassed at the moment.

"Ruby, look at me!"

Ruby hesitated, but complied. Her eyes widened as silver met gold. Blake's eyes were on fire. She was breathing heavily and, looking down, Ruby could see that her pussy was dripping wet. Blake wanted her. Blake wanted _her._ This wasn't a dream. This woman, this incredibly attractive woman, wanted Ruby. And Ruby wanted her.

As these thoughts coursed through her mind, she started thrusting and started grinding her hip against her fingers. Realizing that she no longer had to hide herself, she allowed herself to be as loud as she liked, moaning uncontrollably. She noticed Blake biting her finger, obviously trying to control herself. Ruby wanted her. Ruby wanted her bad. Finally, feeling her climax building up, Ruby picked up the pace. After a few more moments, she finally hit her orgasm, her juices squirting from her pussy.

She let herself fall back on the couch and panted. She opened her eyes when she noticed Blake gripping her arm. Looking up, she saw shove Ruby's cum-drenched fingers into her mouth, sucking on them delectably. It felt too good to be true.

Blake then pulled her fingers out. "God, Ruby, you taste so good." She lied down next to Ruby. "I want you. Now! Fuck me, Ruby!"

Ruby immediately sat up on her knees and bent over Blake, locking her in another passionate kiss, while also kneading her breasts. How long had she fantasized about those wonderful mounds. They were even better than she'd dreamed.

Ruby broke the kiss and ran her tongue across Blake's lips again before trailing kisses down her neck. Once she reached the chest, she started placing kisses across Blake's right breast before taking the nipple into her mouth. Blake moaned pleasurably and dug her fingers into Ruby's hair as she sucked on the one tit and kneaded the other.

After she felt she'd had her fill of Blake's tits, for the moment, Ruby proceeded to run her tongue down Blake's stomache. Once she reached her crotch, she lifted her head and inhaled deeply. "You smell nice."

"Ruby, please. I can't take it anymore."

Ruby lowered her head and started sucking on Blake's clit, eliciting a loud moan from Blake. The taste was incredible, better than anything Ruby had ever experienced.

After a bit more of sucking and nibbling, Ruby left Blake's and started rubbing it with her thumb as she traced her tongue along Blake's lips.

"Guh, Ruby, stop teasing me! Do it already!" While it was fun to mess with Blake, Ruby decided that she, too, could no longer wait and quickly thrust her tongue deep into Blake's folds. Blake screamed from pleasure and dug her fingers into Ruby's hair again.

"Fuck! Oh god, yes. Ruby, fuck me-e-e!" She yelled as she started grinding against Ruby's mouth. "Oh god! Ruby! I'm cu- oohhh... I'm cumming!" She then another yell as she sprayed her cum into Ruby's mouth, who happily lapped it all up.

After having thoroughly cleaned Blake's crotch, Ruby sat back up and admired her handiwork. Blake was currently splayed across the couch, panting heavily and blushing furiously.

Ruby bent over her and licked her across the lips again. "We're not done, yet."

Blake just looked at her as Ruby took off her underwear. She then lifted Blake's right leg over her shoulder and straddled her hips with her legs. Blake could feel their pussies touching and just like that her cunt was once again on fire.

"Ruby. Fuck me!"

Ruby flashed her a smile. "Anytime." She then thrust her hip forward, making Blake moan loudly. As Ruby continued to grind their hips together, she reached down and started kneading Blake's breasts. Blake reached up and did the same.

They looked into each-others eyes, their bodies closely entangled, their drenched pussies rubbing against each other, smearing each other with their juices.

As they felt themselves finishing, they sped up. The room was filled with moans and yells as these two new-found lovers fucked each other.

"Oh, fuck! Ruby, I'm about to ahh-"

"Oh god, me too!" Ruby said as she let go off Blake's breasts and leaned back, hammering Blake's pussy.

"Oh god! Ruby! Here it comes!"

"Ahh, yeah! Me, too! Oh, fuck! Blake!"

"Ah, Ruby! "I',m..."

"CUMMING!" They both yelled in unison as they sprayed each other with their cum. Ruby then collapsed on her back and they were just lying there, trying to catch their breath.

After a while, Ruby sat up and let herself fall back against the couch's back. Blake also sat up, nestled herself against Ruby and placed her head on her shoulder.

"Wow, hah, that was incredible."

"Yeah, hahh, it was amazing," Ruby agreed. "But what does this mean for us?" She looked down at Blake. "I mean, does this mean we're...you know...together?"

Blake responded by poking Ruby's nose. "You honestly think I'd go back to touching myself after you just fucked my brains out? Hell no, I'm all yours, baby."

Ruby smiled and pulled Blake in for a kiss. "And I'm yours."

They then lied down on the couch, in each others embrace.

"I'm tired," Blake said, nuzzling against Ruby's neck.

"Me, too," Ruby replied, closing her eyes. Slowly letting herself fall asleep.

In her girlfriend's arms.

**A/N: Wow, that was different. It's been a long time since I wrote smut. Anyway, this story was inspired by the song "I Get Off" by Halestorm. Do not own. Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed it.**


End file.
